Rayo de Luna
by Trinia
Summary: Katherine conoció a Edward cuando este dejó a Bella durante un tiempo. Ahora ella desea matarle y solo ambos saben los motivos... pero, ¿y si Katherine deseara algo más que la venganza? ¿qué es lo que pasó para que deseé matarle? ¿qué es lo que ocultan?
1. Prefacio

**Esto es el primer fic sobre Crepusculo que escribo. Los personajes son de la autora d Crepusculo y Luna Nueva y proximamente Eclipse y Breaking Dawn, a excepción del personaje de Katherine y proximamente otros.**

**La historia va sobre Katherine y sus ganas de acabar con Edward, al que conoció cuando este se marchó de Fonks dejando a Bella. Ocurrieron cosas entre ambos que ya se sabrán, pero lo que ella busca es la venganza aunque puede que se encuentren más sentimientos y las cosas cambien.**

**El prefacio está narrado en tercera persona, pero lo demás lo narraré provablemente desde el punto de vista de Katherine. Espero que les guste y que dejen reviews!**

* * *

**_Rayo de Luna_**

**Prefacio**

Agarró con furia el papel que sostenía entre sus manos. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda su alma... o lo que ella suponía que quedaba de ella.

Dejó caer el papel sobre el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Antes de consumirse, mostró la imagen de un joven que ella conocía perfectamente... Edward Cullen.

Aquel nombre le traía malos recuerdos, aunque cuando ella lo había conocido aun no llevaba aquel apellido de manera oficial. Cuando ella lo había conocido, lo había amado y luego lo había odiado, prometiéndose que aquel odio duraría para toda la eternidad a la que estaba condenada.

Se dejó caer sobre un sillón que había en la estancia únicamente iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea. Al lado, había una mesilla sobre la que descansaba una vieja daga que relucía de vez en cuando.

-Señorita Katherine, le está esperando el taxi fuera-dijo una voz desde la puerta.

La mano mortalmente pálida de la joven le indicó que podía marcharse, que había recibido el mensaje. Inmediatamente después, se guardó la daga en una de las botas y agarró la pequeña maleta que estaba en la puerta, esperándola.

En el exterior de la casa había situado un taxi, mojándose bajo la implacable lluvia que caía aquel día. Sin importarle la lluvia, avanzó hasta él y entró dentro, con parsimonia.

El taxista se quedó asombrado ante la belleza de la joven. Poseía unos cabellos negros que caía mojados sobre los hombros, ocultándole parcialmente los ojos... unos ojos que en un comienzo le habían dado miedo ante su color verde, casi irreal y la dureza que había en ellos.

-A Forks, por favor-dijo la joven.

El taxista asintió y sin poder evitar volver a mirar a la joven, arrancó el coche. Habría jurado que la chica no respiraba y habría encajado perfectamente con su expresión ausente, pero ella sí respiraba en ese momento.

Respiraba para mantener el papel que interpretaba y respiraba porque pronto volvería a ver a la persona a la que buscaba y, en esa ocasión, no permitirle seguir paseando por aquel mundo. Edward Cullen estaría acabado.


	2. Llegada

**Lo que está en cursiva está en pasado. Todo está narrado por Katherine y no está todo el capítulo**.

**Espero que os guste y dejeis reviews**.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ****Llegada**

No me disgustaba demasiado el pueblo al que había ido a parar, me gustaba el clima lluvioso que tenía, había vivido mucho tiempo en Canadá por algo. Además, estaba allí para cumplir algo que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas y me daba igual que fuera el mismo desierto del Sahara.

Había comprado una casita algo vieja, que tenía pendiente una reforma alegando que había tenido problemas escolares en la ciudad donde vivía antes y mis padres habían decidido que acabara mi formación allí para mantenerme alejada de los problemas de la gran ciudad. El rumor de que una joven problemática había llegado a la ciudad para ir a los últimos meses de instituto al pueblecito había corrido como la pólvora y lo más probable era que todo el mundo supiese de mi llegada.

Dejé las cosas rápidamente en la casa y me dirigí al instituto. Sabía que Edward estaría allí y quería encontrármelo cuanto antes para dirigirle las primeras palabras.

* * *

_Iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle. Se trataba de uno de los suburbios de la ciudad y se suponía que era peligroso ir sola, pero a mí no me hacía falta ninguna compañía, ni que decir tiene que el que osara intentar hacerme algo acabaría sin parte de su sangre._

_No iba mirando al frente, todo hay que decirlo, y alguien se tropezó conmigo. Si hubiese sido otro lo más probable sería que hubiera caído al suelo, pero cuando levanté la vista lo que me encontré no era un herido sino alguien que me miraba con curiosidad._

_Al verle los ojos supe que había encontrado a alguien como yo._

_El color de mi mirada es diferente al del resto de los míos. Poseo una mirada verde que ninguno tiene y por eso no se me puede identificar por su color, pero son tan duros que parecen irreales. La cuestión, es que él se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que era una vampira._

_-Lo siento-dijo con calma y mirándome con curiosidad. Supongo que no era normal ver a un vampiro paseando entre la gente sin atacar a nadie. No soy de los que denomino "vegetarianos", pero supuse que él si lo sería-No pasa nada. Yo tampoco iba mirando._

_Nos quedamos un tiempo sin decir nada. Yo valoraba al chico como podía, analizando su postura. Tenía demasiada curiosidad hacia a él como para mostrarme fría como siempre, así que me limité a esperar una reacción por su parte._

_Por mi lado pasó un mortal tan sumamente apetecible que mi instinto se disparó un poco, pero nunca se había disparado demasiado. El vampiro que me había transformado había alegado que era una vampira en toda regla, pero que podía controlar perfectamente mi sed y por eso podía pasearme por la ciudad como si nada._

_-De verdad que lo siento-repitió él, parecía querer entablar una conversación y no saber __cómo__ hacerlo-Soy Edward._

_-Encantada, Edward. La verdad es que tengo algo de prisa… nos veremos en otra ocasión-dije._

_Cuando pasé por su lado vi el gesto de frustración que su rostro mostraba. Con aquella presentación él había querido que yo le dijera mi nombre también, pero conseguir mi nombre costaba mucho más que un simple encontronazo. Muchos de los que lo sabía acababan muertos._

_Lo que pasa es que yo sabía el suyo y eso era más que suficiente para saber cosas sobre él. Conocía a un vampiro que podía encontrarme lo que quisiera sobre otro vampiro y no habría muchos Edward que lo fuesen. Y si quería volver a verme que me buscase._

_La verdad es que estoy segura de que no me buscó, pero me encontró unos días después. El inconveniente de esa ocasión es que yo estaba comiendo._

* * *

Me acomodé en la primera clase que aparecía en mi horario. Los murmullos se extendían por cada lugar por el que pasaba y lejos de molestarme para lo que iba a hacer era bueno, si Edward escuchaba algo a lo mejor también sentía curiosidad por la problemática neoyorquina que había ido a vivir sola a Forks. 

No le encontré a él en esa clase sino a una chica que creía conocer muy bien. Le me había hablado tanto de ella que era como si la conociese. Bella Swan.

Entró con otra chica e asemejé inmediatamente que se trataba de alguien de la familia de vampiros del pueblo y, cómo no, todo lo que Edward me había contado sobre ellos me ayudaba a identificarla como Alice Cullen.

La primera se paró a hablar con un chico. Probablemente le contara rumores sin importancia aparente, que eran más importantes de lo que podía pensar. La otra se sentó justo delante de mí y al mirarme por unos segundos ya supo algo.

-Hola-dijo después de acomodarse-Soy Alice Cullen.

Me recordé que sería algo muy poco cortés no decir en aquella ocasión mi nombre y más si no quería que ella supiera nada.

-Yo soy Katherine. Soy nueva.

-Claro-murmuró la vampira y me observó con atención. Ante ello yo sonreí de manera que se mostraran mis dientes más de lo necesario y sus ojos se abrieron por el asombro.

-Cullen¿no?-pregunté.

-Cullen. Eres…

-Me recomendaron venir aquí. Quiero hablar con uno de vosotros-y no era mentira, quería hablar con Edward, bueno, más que hablar matarle, pero sí que era cierto que quería hablar con uno de ellos-Quiero hablar con Carlisle.

-¿Le conoces?

-No-contesté sonriendo interiormente, claro que lo conocía pero no quería que nadie lo supiera-le traigo un mensaje.

-¿Es importante?-la joven parecía estarse esforzando en saber algo. Recordé lo que me había dicho Edward de su poder y supe que era porque no podía ver de lo que se trataba.

-Sí, debe estar toda la familia.

-Estamos todos-no pude evitar sonreír y alegrarme-Mi hermano viene a la siguiente clase y podrás conocerle.

-Perfecto.

-¿Puedes… controlar?-Alice parecía vigilar a Bella que seguía hablando con el chico y por eso no añadió "la sed".

-No te preocupes. He comido hace muy poco.

La verdad es que el taxista había resultado tener una sangre más dulce de lo que yo había pensado.


End file.
